Pridak
Pridak is a minor villain in the BIONICLE series and was the primary antagonist until his role was then taken over by Karzahni as the true, main antagonist near the end of the 2007 storyline, the minor antagonist in the 2008 storyline and the supporting antagonist in both the 2015 and 2016 storylines. He was also the leader of the Barraki and was known to be considered as a ruthless, power-hungry warrior in the past. In his quest for power, Pridak seek to overthrow the Great Spirit and claim the universe for himself, but he and his army were ended up defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta and their allies. Just as he was once intend to overthrow the Great Spirit before Teridax did the same, he was considered as the indirect cause of the plot of the entire BIONICLE series since he was the one who inspired Teridax into usurping the Great Spirit himself. History Past Pridak was a member of an early race created by Mata Nui whose name was forgotten, He was originally a comander who worked with the Brotherhood of Makuta and served as the aide for various missions, often doing it so with great resentment. During the visit in Xia, Pridak became obssessed with the island's potential power to the point that he neglected to leave the island and ended up being dragged by both Icarax and Mutran off from the island. Founding of the League of the Six Kingdoms Pridak's influence over the armies of the Matoran Universe grew stronger, rising in par with the Brotherhood. Along with his ally Takadox, he began to create the army called League of the Six Kingdoms as they also convinced the other warlords: Kalmah, Ehlek, Carapar and Mantax into joining the organization, deciding to call themselves "Barraki", which means warlord in the matoran tonge. After sometimes later, Pridak then devised his plan of overthrowing the Great Spirit and create a new universe where the strong beings will rule. Then, he and his allies began their attack on Metru Nui in order to overthrow the Great Spirit. Pridak and his allies were eventually defeated and were captured as the result. Banished into the Pit After their defeat, Teridax intended to have the Barraki killed as punishment for their crimes but Botar rejected his suggestion despite Teridax's objection. Then suddenly, alongside with Hydraxon and a few Maxilos Robots, Botar decided to took the Barraki and transport them into the Pit. During their stay in the Pit, Pridak and the other Barraki stayed prisioners in the Pit, until the Great Cataclysm, an earthquake eventually destroyed the Pit and as the result, Pridak and the Barraki escaped into the mutagenic ocean. Once done, Pridak then reunited by force the rest of the Barraki and they began to create an army of underwater monsters when they learned that they could not reclaimed their kingdoms outside. Quest for the Mask of Life Before the arrival of the Toa Mahri and the Kanohi Ignika have just sank into Mahri Nui, Pridak and the Barraki began to terrorize the Matoran of Mahri Nui in search of the information about the whereabouts of the Kanohi Ignika, clashing against the Toa Mahri Nuva, and eventually against Teridax, Pridak's maquinations ended up when the Mask of Life interfiered with they plans, releasing upon them a curse which gave Pridak the mind of a paranoic animal, with the cunning and cruel warlord turned to a rambling, mindless beast, he posed a threat no more to the Universe. Travel to Spherus Magna After the few days following Matoro's sacrifice, Pridak, Kalmah and Mantax were confined in their cells in Daxia. In the meantime, the Order of Mata Nui planned to recruit them to join them in their battle against the Brotherhood. However, this was not what they had planned as during the Brotherhood's army attack on Daxia, Icarax infliterates the fortress and killed Botar. After Teridax's defeat, Pridak and the four remaining Barraki (Carapar was killed in service to the Order) Evacuated from Mata Nui to travel to Spherus Magna. Personality Pridak was a hot-tempered, mercurial, and fiery leader of both the Barraki and the League of the Six Kingdoms. He despises failures and insolence as he would not hestitate of rewarding them with pain. However, he was also very shrewd, practical, unexcitable, and collected, as he did not seek to attack the Matoran and persuade his allies not to harm them as he believed that they were meant to be useful for the Barraki's schemes. Pridak was also known to hate Teridax, because of their past encounter as he did not hestitate on defying him on his face. He was also almost as complex a thinker as the Makuta. His hatred on Teridax was especially intense, as he alone once worked as little more than a slave of the Brotherhood of Makuta. When Pridak was cursed by the power of the Mask of Life, he became insane, paranoid and incredible violent. His rage became extremely pushed to the limit even at this point as he turned against his fellow Barraki without any sort of hesitation. Powers & Abilities Gallery Pridak_Comic.png|Pridak commanding the Takea sharks in the comics. Pridak_set.png|Pridak in the set form. Comic_Pridak_Interrogates_Defilak.png|Pridak interrogating Defilak. Animation_Pridak.png|Pridak in the promo video. Pridak_Poster.PNG|Pridak in the poster. Trivia *Although Makuta Teridax was the main antagonist in the entire BIONICLE series, many fans believe that Pridak was considered as a true villain since he wanted to overthrow the Great Spirit in the past just before Teridax do. Because of this fact , Pridak was also considered to be the darkest character among the other most darkest BIONICLE villains (Teridax: a Makuta who was responsible of a deadly scheme, Roodaka: a selfish, self-serving vortixx who betrayed everyone for power, Annona: a parasitic being who feeded on the dreams of the sand tribe, Takadox: a companion of Pridak and a natural born traitor, Gorast: a bloodthirsty Makuta delighted with violence and destruction, Vultraz: a Shadow Matoran hitman of the Brotherhood who destroyed a village for personal gain and Karzahni: a ruler of a hellish place who abused his subordinates and his matoran protegees). **Some fans also believe that Pridak somehow was also responsible for Makuta Teridax's downfall and this is how he manipulated his action of overthrowing the Great Spirit. * Pridak was the first Bionicle character which had been seen directly killing a matoran. Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Mutated Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Aliens Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Military Category:Barbarian Category:Social Darwinists Category:Homicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Strategic Category:Ferals Category:Revived Category:Damned Souls Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Successful Category:Cataclysm Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Predator Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Game Changer Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rogues Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Self-Aware Category:Satanism Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mercenaries Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Oppressors Category:Heretics Category:Polluters Category:Defilers Category:Betrayed